logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees/Credits Variants
1910–1972 1938–1939= |-| 1940–1949= IMG 2074.PNG|Dumbo (1941) farmfrolics.jpg|''Farm Frolics'' (1941, Merrie Melodies) IMG 2077.PNG|Bambi (1942) IMG 2078.PNG|Saludos Amigos (1943) IMG 2080.PNG|The Three Caballeros (1944) Makeminemusicmpaa.png|Make Mine Music (1946) IMG 2095.PNG|Fun & Fancy Free (1947) IMG 2096.PNG|Melody Time (1948) IMG 2094.PNG|The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad (1949) IMG 2076.PNG|Dumbo (1941, 1950) IMG 2079.PNG|Saludos Amigos (1943, 1957) |-| 1950–1954= MPPDA 004.png|Cinderella (1950) Michael Shires Cartoons 1946-1952 Opening Logo 2.PNG|Mickey the Mighty Moose (1950) Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1951) Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps com-7.jpg|Peter Pan (1953) |-| 1957= 1910–1972 Supplemental variation as seen on Warner Bros. cartoons. 1910–1972 1952–present 1953–1959= Melvin Comics Animation 1958-1980 Logo.png |-| 1960–1969= IMG 2046.PNG|The Jungle Book (1967) |-| 1970–1979= IMG 2128.PNG|The Aristocats (1970) IMG 2129.PNG|Robin Hood (1973) |-| 1980–1989= IMG 2086.PNG|Tron (1982) Vs180323-002.jpg|The Black Cauldron (1985) IMG_2137.PNG IMG_2264.PNG Mpaa logo 2.png|The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Mpaa logo 3.png|Oliver and Company (1988) October 2014 018 (2).JPG|Tummy Trouble (1989) vs171230-001.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) |-| 1990–1999= October 2014 019 (2).JPG|Roller-Coaster Rabbit (1990) Screenshot (20058).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990) Mpaa logo.png|The Rescuers Down Under (1990) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (1991).png|Beauty and the Beast (1991) Vs180310-029.jpg|Off His Rocket (1992) Vs180308-004.jpg|Honey I Blew Up the Kid (1992) |-| 2000–2009= IMG 2041.PNG|Winnie the Pooh Springtime with Roo (2004) DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana the Movie (2009) |-| 2010–present= 1945–1972 Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) MPPDA 005.png|''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1961) 1963–1980 Alternate version as seen on Warner Bros., MGM and DePatie-Freleng theatrical cartoons 1957–present 1972–1984= |-| 1984–1989= |-| 1990–1999= 5491273737 bca30347d2 b.jpg|Aladdin (1992) WALT DISNEY RECORDS NEWSIES (1992).png|Newsies (1992) October 2014 020 (1).JPG|Trail Mix-up (1993) SAM 0128 (1).JPG|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Princeandthepaupermpaa (1).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990, 1993) Vs180323-004.jpg|The Return of Jafar (1994) 5631468767 dc63ae7698.jpg|The Lion King (1994) SAM 0334.png|The Flower Movie international 1995 BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. MICKEY MOUSE in RUNAWAY BRAIN (1995).png|Runaway Brain (1995) 5632037144 3edc0edeca z.jpg|A Goofy Movie (1995) Pocahontas Screenshot 2419.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) 5632041406 eae056ea55 z.jpg|Toy Story (1995) WALT DISNEY RECORDS HOMEWARD BOUND II LOST IN SAN FRANCISCO (1996).jpg|Homward Bound II Lost in San Francisco (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS JAMES AND THE GIANT PEACH (1996).png|James and the Giant Peach (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME (1996).jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Vs180323-005.jpg|Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS FIRST KID (1996).png|First Kid (1996) Vs180629-001.jpg|Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (1997) Vs180406-020.jpg|Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) Vs170712-165.jpg|George of the Jungle (1997) Credit21.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1997) Flubber MPAA Credits.jpg|Flubber (1997) Beautyandthebeast2disneyrecords.png|Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas (1997) IMG 1913.PNG|Mulan (1998) Pocahontas Screenshot 2186.jpg|Pocahontas II Journey to a New World (1998) Lion_King_2_Screenshot_2416.jpg|The Lion King II Simba's Pride (1998) IMG 2008.PNG|A Bug's Life (1998) IMG 2113.PNG|Tarzan (1999) IMG 2111.PNG|Fantasia 2000 (1999) IMG 2110.PNG|My Favorite Martian (1999) IMG 2126.PNG|Inspector Gadget (1999) IMG 2011.PNG|Toy Story 2 (1999) Mickeysonceuponachristmasdolby.png|Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (1999) |-| 2000–2009= IMG 2034.PNG|The Tigger Movie (2000) IMG 2116.PNG|Dinosaur (2000) Vs180310-031.jpg|Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins (2000) 943CAC74-C46F-4806-99D3-208195525EF6.png|Recess School's Out (2000) IMG 2028.PNG|102 Dalmatians (2000) Lady _Tramp_2_Screenshot_2055.jpg|Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (2001) IMG 2060.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) IMG 1916.PNG|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) IMG 2002.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) IMG 2031.PNG|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) IMG 2132.PNG|Snow Dogs (2002) IMG 2158.PNG|Lilo and Stitch (2002) IMG 1950.PNG|Treasure Planet (2002) Special Edition (LK).png|The Lion King (1994, 2002) 101_Dalmatians_2_Screenshot_2182.jpg|101 Dalmatians II Patch's London Adventure (2003) IMG 2049.PNG|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Inspector Gadget 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) IMG_2038.PNG|Piglet's BIG Movie (2003) IMG 2151.PNG|Stitch the Movie (2003) 52298D9E-2F5D-42D1-AB2F-6DF5DDBB7A4B.png|Teacher's Pet (2003) IMG 2006.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) IMG_3207.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) Atlantis Milos Return Screenshot 2398.jpg|Atlantis Milo's Return (2003) IMG_0829.PNG A7370764-822C-4BDB-BE98-267489FA9930.png|Cold Creek Manor (2003) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LION KING (1994, 2003).jpg|The Lion King (1994, 2003) (Special Edition) IMG_1787.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) Vs170712-280.jpg|The Haunted Mansion (2003) George of the Jungle 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|George of the Jungle 2 (2003) IMG 1953.PNG|Home on the Range (2004) Picture_2959 (1).png|The Lion King 1½ (2004) SAM 0341.JPG|Mickey, Donald, & Goofy The Three Musketeers (2004) Aladdin Screenshot 2708.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) Mulan_2_Screenshot_2347.jpg IMG_1903.PNG|The Incredibles (2004) SAM 0100 (1).JPG|Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) E9B7963E-E128-4796-9B9E-46E3D93A1544.png|Ice Princess (2005) IMG 2040.PNG|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) IMG 2161.PNG|Lilo and Stitch 2 Stitch Has A Glitch (2005) IMG_1859.PNG Mickey Mouse The Movie Final Credits.png|Mickey Mouse the Movie (2005) IMG 1899.PNG|Chicken Little (2005) 066D4C10-5CBF-43B5-BE8F-B0E83BC7FFE3.png|Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) AA299682-0766-4832-B38B-96CC8EC7A74D.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) Bambi 2 Screenshot 2147.jpg|Bambi II (2006) IMG 2143.PNG|Eight Below (2006) Brother Bear 2 Screenshot 2173.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (2006) Credit22.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2006) Vs180210-002.jpg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993, 2006) Fox Hound 2 Screenshot 2053.jpg|The Fox and the Hound II (2006) IMG 1892.PNG|Bridge to Terabithia (2007) F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa (1).png|How to Hook up your Home Theater (2007) Vs170712-383.jpg|Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008) Angrybirdsseasonsmpaa.png|Angry Birds Seasons (2008) IMG 2016.PNG|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) Vs180321-001.jpg|Jonas Brothers: The 3-D Concert Experience (2009) IMG_1977.PNG 10AF7F1B-1135-40B3-9104-B9E350B4DEE2.png F0315A1A-3179-43DA-95F9-6811B162FFA1.png Toy Story Screenshot 2416.jpg|Toy Story (1995, 2009) White Bird The Movie MPAA.png|White Bird The Movie (2009) Steven.png|White Bird The Movie: Stop Birds (2009) Vs170712-259.jpg|Prep & Landing (2009) Princessandthefrogmpaa (1).png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) |-| 2010–present= Prepandlandingoperationsecretsantaiatse.png|Prep & Landing Stocking Stuffers Operation Secret Santa (2010) SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2010) IMG 2019.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) Shan.png|White Bird The Movie: Snow Angry (2010) Grumpaa.png IMG_3229.PNG IMG_1957.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2011) IMG_3051.PNG IMG_2882.PNG Vs170712-261.jpg|Prep & Landing Naughty vs. Nice (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 007 (2).JPG|The Lion King (1994, 2011) WALT DISNEY RECORDS ATLANTIS THE LOST EMPIRE (2001, 2011).jpg|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001, 2011) IMG_3224.PNG IMG_3226.PNG vs170712-240.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2012) 3-D Avengers 2012 Screenshot 4263.jpg|The Avengers (2012) MPAA Monsters Inc..png|Monsters, Inc. (2001, 2012) Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|Paperman (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 003 (1).JPG|Wreck-It Ralph (2012) IMG_3043.PNG Hunchback of Notre Dame Screenshot 2715.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996, 2013) IMG_3235.PNG Calvyn's Pictures 009 (2).JPG|Planes (2013) The_Little_Mermaid.JPG|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2013) IMG_3174.PNG Frozen Screenshot 3042.jpg|Frozen (2013) IMG_1840.PNG|Robocop (2014) D1FA9849-C876-4E68-A6BB-85F416F9C47C.png|Million Dollar Arm (2014) IMG_3044.PNG|Captain America The Winter Soldier (2014) IMG_0854.PNG IMG_3202.PNG|Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) IMG_1861.PNG|Tennage Muntant Ninja Turtles (2014) November_2014_407 (1).JPG|Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular (2014) Neverbeast (1).png|Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast (2015) Vs170712-374.jpg|Frozen Fever (2015) Cinderella2015mpaa (2).png|Cinderella (2015) IMG_2187.PNG Tomorrowland Screenshot 3889.jpg|Tomorrowland (2015) IMG_2191.PNG|Ant-Man (2015) Star Wars VII Force Awakens Screenshot 4121.jpg|Star Wars Episode VII The Force Awakens (2015) Zootopiampaa (3).png|Zootopia (2016) JungleBookCredits (2016).jpg|The Jungle Book (2016) IMG_2195.PNG Bfgmpaa 1.png|The BFG (2016) vs170712-471.jpg|Queen of Katwe (2016) Angrybirdsmoviefindingdorympaa.png|Angry Birds & Finding Dory (2016) Moana Logo credits.png|Moana (2016) Rogue One Screenshot 4004.jpg|Rogue One A Star Wars Story (2016) Beautyandbeast2017mpaa.png|Beauty and the Beast (2017) IMG_2184.PNG Pirates Caribbean Dead Men Tell Tales 2017 Screenshot 3815.jpg|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) Despicableme3mppa.png Vs180703-001.jpg|Olaf's Frozen Adventures (2017) Star Wars Last Jedi 2017 Screenshot 4543.jpg|Star Wars Episode VIII The Last Jedi (2017) A Winkle In Time 2018 Screenshot 3274.jpg|A Wrinkle in Time (2018) Counterfeit Cat MPAA.png|Counterfeit Cat (2018) WALT DISNEY RECORDS ATLANTIS SHAN YU'S REVENGE (2022).jpg|Atlantis Shan Yu's Revenge (2022) IATSE Episode 1 1957-present IATSE Alternate Logo.jpg|Walt Disney Pictures Movie (2006) IATSE 300.png|Blood (Die, Blood, Dead, 2001) IATSE Gravity.png|Mom's Rocket (1994) IATSE Frozen.png|Boymom Split Boy (2016) IATSE Carrie.png|Gru (2006) Category:Logo Timeline Wiki/Other Category:Cinemas Category:1939 Category:Cinema